logocreationfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Fandyllic/Less Fandyllic on Logo Creation, but maybe more Community making content
Updated on March 13, 2013. I said I'd do a blog post about why I'm winding down my involvement at Logo Creation wiki, so here it is... After working on making many, many logos (and a few favicons and themes) over the last year and probably contributing 90+% of the work on this wiki, I've decided that if this wiki is going to be a one person show, it will have to be some other person than me. I've contributed through the change over from Monaco to Oasis and tried to provide a nice service that Wikia didn't really seem to want to do until recently. I guess I'm getting tired again of helping Wikia so much and them basically not wanting to do much give and take. I'm not a perfect enough helper for them. I will continue to make logos for people if they request it, but I will do alot more saying "no" right away. I'm also not going to do themes or favicons anymore at all, because I never really liked doing them, but I wanted to do some to see if I liked it even a little bit. So far I've pretty much done almost any work that was asked on Logo Creation. Time to see if Wikia can do what I did or do it better. They supposedly have a Content Team. I'm just one guy. I will probably change my focus back to Templates wiki where I was contributing alot more before I started being the main Logo Creation wiki person. I will also look at fixing up the sad state at Help wiki (assuming Wikia will let me and not revert stuff). I will still be around Community Central, but probably not as active as I have been at my peak of activity there. So, see you around. March 2013 update I've decide to fully retire my involvement at Logo Creation Wiki. Thanks to everyone who has helped out over the years (Lcawte, Swannie, Inuyasha-titan, Rswfan, Eladkse, EpicWikipedian, FanOfAniManga, Grammarlad, MakeShift, DrAssassin, Nobody_Cares, Herald of meridian) and continues to help (Sam Wang). I like to think I contributed alot of positive work to many wikis at Wikia. However, my involvement with Wikia has its ups and downs and is looking like it's entering a longer down period. I won't say helping out at Logo Creation Wiki is thankless, but it isn't the most fulfilling thing you could do. It's very much, "what have you done for me lately" and lately, I don't want to do as much. Ultimately, I just have too many other things to do and I don't want to leave requesters hanging for longer and longer periods of time. You can contact me at my WoWWiki talk page, but please don't ask me to make wordmarks, themes, etc. Since the Help wiki doesn't exist anymore, there is no point working on that. Also, Templates wiki is kind of dead outside of the continued good work by Dinoguy1000. I'm definitely taking a long break from Community Central. Please bug the Community Development Team, if you need wordmarks, themes, favicons, and more, if your requests aren't getting fulfilled here at Logo Creation Wiki. Category:Blog posts